Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 September 2015
01:30 : 3 01:31 * TheZombeh sits down, alone 01:32 I am..... bored. 01:32 I am a freak 01:33 Back 01:34 I am bored, too. 01:34 Playing a Star war RP. 01:34 Wars* 01:34 On ROBLOX. 01:34 xD 01:34 hey Pink 01:35 Kumusta (Hello) 01:35 Anyways... 01:36 * The Doctor - Time Lord Victorious flies the Tardis through the Time Vortex, running into some turbulence on the way. 01:36 * The Doctor - Time Lord Victorious falls over, but quickly gets back up. 01:36 Hi Tyler! o/ 01:36 Ow. 01:36 Where is Seb when you need him? 01:38 * Pinkgirl234 merely shrugs 01:38 Doc PM 01:38 * Shadow Shifter 1 looks at Zomeh confused , eyes glowing bright yellow 01:40 * TheZombeh hides under his cloak 01:40 * The Doctor - Time Lord Victorious flies the Tardis out of the Time Vortex, ending up somewhere in a faraway galaxy 01:41 Uh..hi..your sitting all alone 01:41 Yeah... 01:42 Oh, so I'm in Galaxy 12-88 Banana..... 01:42 Why 01:42 Gallifrey ran out of names for the Galaxies.... 01:42 Welp. 01:42 *Suddenly the galaxy begins getting consumed* 01:42 Oh, crap. 01:43 Galactus, Just my luck. 01:43 * Lord Ghetsis (Galactus) travels through the galaxy in the form of an immense black hole. 01:43 No reason... 01:43 * The Doctor - Time Lord Victorious flies back through the Time Vortex 01:43 Nuh. 01:43 * TheZombeh covers his face with the hood 01:43 // Oh, Rassilon was able to keep a black hole at bay with his mind, 01:43 * Lord Ghetsis (Galactus) "Heheheeheeh, just as I planned. He's going to end up in the Matt Smith galaxy" 01:43 Meh Galactus can also do that. 01:44 Well is it OK if I sit with you so your not all alone 01:44 Gosh I love my username so much 01:44 I feel like I ain't changing it ever 01:44 * The Doctor - Time Lord Victorious keeps going through the time vortex, not aware of the galaxy ahead 01:44 x3 ^ 01:44 How do you feel about YOUR username at home? 01:44 * The Doctor - Time Lord Victorious flies out of the galaxy only to be greeted by a giant head of Matt Smith 01:44 HOLY SHIT! 01:45 You can sit with me....I don't mind 01:45 @Mr. Keebler You mean real name? 01:45 Oh god.... this is a nightmare!! 01:45 No, I mean YOUR username at home 01:45 *Matt Smiths walk around everywhere on the planet* 01:45 *When suddenly* 01:45 (11th doctor) "Hey, do I know you?" 01:45 DUN DUN DUN 01:45 Uhm.... 01:45 No. 01:45 You mean Pinkgirl234 still? 01:46 You don't. 01:46 Goodbye, 01:46 brb 01:46 * The Doctor - Time Lord Victorious nopes out of the Matt Smith Glaxy 01:46 galaxy* 01:46 * Shadow Shifter 1 sits with Zombeh 01:46 Yes. 01:46 I was directing it towards everyone in general though 01:47 Eh I still love it 01:47 Hai y'all 01:47 * TheZombeh looks down 01:48 Zombeh, u ok? 01:48 Are you OK 01:48 *grabs a water bottle 01:49 I don't want to talk. 01:49 Hey Ghetsis. 01:49 * TheZombeh continues to cover his face with the hood 01:49 Hey 01:49 In the Doctor Who Universe there is someone called the Guardian. 01:49 He holds all of creation in place. 01:49 He split his personalities up into 6 parts. 01:50 *walks to Zombeh 01:50 Alright if you don't want to talk I'm okay with that 01:50 His evil part is ridiculous. 01:50 *sits down and looks around 01:50 Once, his evil part scratched his head, and dandruff fell from space into a galaxy. The galaxy exploded. 01:50 xD 01:51 Ok Doc 01:51 Prepare 01:51 *Suddenly a Tardis flies after the 12 Doc's Tardis* 01:51 * Jillips Entertainment snarf 01:51 * TheZombeh looks at Angel 01:51 (11th Doc) "Hey, wait up!" 01:51 * Foxdini yeet 01:51 DUN DUN DUN 01:51 It never wore off 01:51 There's Sera. 01:51 ye 01:51 Late as always. 01:51 xD 01:51 >:c 01:51 oh...I see 01:51 Oh no. 01:51 Oh yes. 01:51 Sheeeet it's matt smith. 01:51 [[]]c: 01:51 (This is hilarious) 01:51 xD 01:51 * Jillips Entertainment pingasses Mangled 01:51 * The Doctor - Time Lord Victorious flies faster 01:52 Faxdenni! 01:52 Nein! 01:52 * Pinkgirl234 hugs her Mom 01:52 jILLIPS! 01:52 * Foxdini hugs back 01:52 Zombeh can I ask you something 01:52 There's Mangled. 01:52 *Matth Smith's Tardis flies faster to* 01:52 Hai. 01:52 * Mangledmeddlingmetal tackle-hugs Jillips. 01:52 Oh crap. 01:52 The massive space chase x3 01:52 HAI! 01:52 * Jillips Entertainment hugs Mangled back 01:52 He has the same Tardis. 01:52 Yep x3 01:52 * Pinkgirl234 tackle-hugs Mangled and Jillips together 01:52 :| 01:52 * Jillips Entertainment is hugged 01:52 What? 01:52 No. 01:52 Pink pls. 01:52 Okay. 01:52